


Sweater Vest | Spencer Reid

by WillowRose99



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, spencer reid falls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: After spending the night together, Spencer wakes up to you wearing something of his, and he can’t help but fall in love with you even more.Warnings: SMUT, MINORS DNI, oral (fem recieving), hand job, vaginal sex, softDom!Spencer, riding, fluff, mentions of food!
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 45





	Sweater Vest | Spencer Reid

Last night, Spencer Reid had a girl in his bed. A girl that was beautiful, soft, angelic and all round too good for him and his awkward tendencies. He didn’t think it would become anything more than just sex, an act of intimacy that as soon as it’s over means nothing to you but everything to him. 

But when he woke to the smell of coffee and something else that was sweet and intoxicating, he knew that this was something different then he’d ever imagined. The bed was empty beside him, sheets still warm and your scent still lingering on his pillow as he sat up and hung his legs over the side, eyes roaming the room for any sign of you. He knew you hadn’t left, which caused a bubble of relief to rise up in him, catching a glance of your clothes still placed in a pile on the floor, and when he stood and stretched before pulling on a pair of sweatpants, he smiled at the thought of you actually being here, in his apartment for him to wake up to. It wasn’t a thought that crossed his mind regularly. 

Spencer didn’t often have one-night stands, but when he did they were unattached and both he and the other person knew that nothing was to come of it. He was fine with that, just wanted comfort and touch in the moment until the loneliness faded and he wanted space again, and he was never hurt or disappointed when they left afterwards, no number and no address given. That was how he liked it. Until you stepped into his life and he knew he needed more, wanted more, and couldn’t exist without you in his life.

He stepped out of his bedroom, bare feet padding across the hardwood floors as he caught a glimpse of you in his kitchen, sunlight flitting in through the open window and casting a golden glow across your soft skin. Soft skin he memorised the taste of with his tongue the night before, fingers dancing at your sides as you fell into his embrace. As he stepped closer, he could see the small bruises that littered your thighs where he held you tight, the pretty little marks on your neck that he’d made with his mouth, and how your hair was still in tangles from when he ran his hands through it, pulled it gently to bring you closer to him. 

And then he saw what you were wearing, and he was surprised his knees didn’t give out as soon as he got a full look at you. Breath knocked out of his lungs and heart pounding in his chest, he watched you, eyes wide and cheeks flushed red at the sight of you. Because though he didn’t expect you to walk around his apartment totally naked the next morning, knowing it was way too cold for that during December, he didn’t expect you to find one of his treasured sweater vests. 

It was dark blue, and due to its size, it hung around the middle of your thighs, swallowing your frame up but still giving him a peek at the body he adored. The V-neck collar fell down your front, showing off your chest and the arches of your breasts, and when you turned to look at him, standing there in the middle of the living space, the grin you gave him sealed the whole insane hard to wrap his head around deal. He had a woman standing in his kitchen, in his clothes and covered in evidence of his affection, and you seemed to like the way he was gaping at you. 

“Morning Spencer.” You moved towards him, taking his hand slowly as not to frighten the poor man who was still frozen in the room, but when you gently placed your other hand on his cheek, his gaze snapped to focus on you, eyes filled with adoration, fierce want, and something you couldn’t place, a feeling he knew started with the letter ‘L’. 

“Mm, good morning beautiful. I see you found something to wear.” He fingered the neck of the sweater vest, material soft against your skin and his fingertips, and he admired the way the dark blue colour looked so good against your skin. 

“I needed something more comfortable than my work suit. And it’s not like you were using it.” You ducked your gaze down to watch his fingers linger over your chest, Spencer dying to touch you once again like he did last night, but you quickly looked up again as he let out a deep breath. “I uh, made us coffee and found some pastries in your cupboard. I hope it’s not too forward; I didn’t know if you wanted me to leave or-.” He shook his head, arm swooping down to pull you gently against his frame as he looked down at you after glancing at the kitchen bench which was littered with breakfast items.

“No, god, no please don’t go. I don’t want you to go, Y/N.” The words came out in a jumble, quicker than he anticipated and he thought that you nearly hadn’t understood him. But then you were smiling up at him, shifting your weight so that you were pressed into him even more, chests touching and his frame towering over you. “Trust me, waking up to find you here and not out my door is probably the best thing that’s happened this week to me.” You giggle at this statement, lifting a hand to run it through his curls before resting it on the nape of his neck, a shiver running down his spine at the contact.

“And not the seemingly mind-blowing sex we had last night, all around your apartment?” He blushed a deep red at your teasing question, memories of the night before flooding into his mind as you moved in to press a kiss to his exposed shoulder and collar bone. 

“Okay, good point. This is a very close second then. Right after the sex we had last night.” He kissed you then, soft, and sweet as his lips touched yours and his hands moved to grasp you by the waist. You had been waiting for him to kiss you ever since he walked into the room, and now as he was doing it, you realised you didn’t ever want it to end. You felt loved, wanted, and even felt like you belonged in his arms, like this was meant to become the new normal; two lovers sharing soft and lazy kisses in the middle of your kitchen. 

Slowly the kiss became hungrier, filled with need and a desire to feel the other closer, especially when Spencer tangled his hand in your hair, and you let your hands smooth over his chest. His tongue was tracing the shape of your lips, pressing gently against the seam until you opened your mouth to let him in, pulling a sigh from Spencer and urging him on. Unlike the night before, the two of you didn’t make any sudden moves to rip each other’s clothes off, nor did you act as if you didn’t have all the time in the world. Because this morning you did, it was the weekend after all, and by the way that Spencer pulled away slightly to look at you before gently attaching his lips to your neck, you knew that the both of you wanted to take your time with this. 

He was moving your body slowly, a hand at the small of your back guiding you gently back towards his bedroom, and though you loved the feel of his hands on you, lips against your neck and his hair tickling your cheek, you had a sudden urge to pull away.  
“Wait! Spencer, the coffee and food is going to get cold, baby.” Spencer’s face of confusion was quickly replaced by laughter, deep and happy and a sound you wish you could record and play on repeat. He shook his head at your expression, and then ducked down again to litter kisses over your face as he spoke against your skin.

“Sweetheart, right now the last thing on my mind is the coffee and food.” You let a small smile escape as he pulled you back into him, touch still gentle and sweet. 

“Oh yeah, what’s on your mind instead, pretty boy?” He whined at the nickname, head falling to rest in the crook of your neck as his grip on your waist tightened, and he had to take a breath to keep himself in check. He wanted to take his time with you.  
“Well, the first thing on my mind, is that you look so incredibly hot wearing my sweater vest.” You sucked in a breath when you felt one of his hands slowly glide over your chest, raising goosebumps and leaving a trail of warmth. “Second, is that I want to take my time with you this morning, more time than I had last night. And I want to make you feel good, good enough that you’ll hopefully want to stay in my arms forever.” For a moment he hadn’t realise what he had said, your look of shock bewildering him as you blinked, mouth wide open and hands on his shoulders. “Wait I-, fuck, I didn’t mean to sound so, I don’t know, so forward.” He watched your face as a hint of fear crept into his veins as he just waited for you to say something. Spencer didn’t like waiting, you knew that, but when he had spoken those words, your whole world froze as a wave of happiness descended upon you. 

“Sp- Spencer Reid, are you trying to say that you might love me?” Your words came out unsure, but there was a deep sound of hope behind them as you looked right back at him, hand pressing against his cheek to focus all his attention on you. And it wasn’t like that was hard for him, because from this moment, hell, even from last night when he finally kissed you, he knew you had become his whole world and nothing could pull his focus away from the most precious thing connected to him. But then he realised you were still waiting on an answer to his question, and he took a deep breath before nodding eagerly.

“Y/N, I’ve literally been in love with you since I met you. I just…just never knew what to say or how to show you and I know that it might come as a surprise to you, and I really hope this doesn’t ruin whatever we have going on because I want this. And I’m head over heels in love with you, Y/N. Everyone on the team knows, and, I don’t know, I guess I hope that you like me back but if you don’t then that’s fine because I totally understand why and-.” You cut him off then, pressing your hand over his mouth as you hushed him gently. 

“Woah, woah, Spencer, baby. I know you love me, and I also like what we have going on. And do you want to know why, pretty boy?” He swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes widened when your hand made its way into his curls again, nails scratching delicately against his scalp. “I love you too, Dr Spencer Reid, more than you can ever imagine. I’ve loved you for months, and I kid you not, last night was the best night of my life, Spence. Now, can we go back to kissing or are you just going to stand there like the cat got your tongue? Because if that’s your plan I might as well go make us some fresh coffee and-.”

“NO!” Spencer cut your teasing off in a quick flurry of limbs arms coming down to hoist you up to his waist by the back of your thighs until the two of you were as close as could be. He had you squealing then as he planted sloppy kisses at the curve of your neck, whispering “I love you” into your skin as he carried you to his bedroom, gently depositing you on the bed before joining you. You met in a heated kiss again, lips pressing against one another as he hovered above you, a hand winding in his hair. Already, after hearing you confess your love for him and the kisses in the kitchen mixed with the way you were touching him and looking in the sweater vest, he could feel himself getting hard, sweatpants becoming uncomfortable when you suddenly rutted up against him, wanting more than what he was giving you.

“Please, baby, let me take care of you?” Spencer looked at you with eyes full of desperation, and all you could do was moan against his lips in response, nodding your head and urging him to do whatever he wanted.

“God yes, please Spence.” Grinning above you, his mouth came down to suck against the skin of your chest that he could reach through the collar of the sweater vest, hands running up from your thighs and feeling around your waist and stomach, hands leaving a trail of fire against your skin as you arched up to his touch. You went to lift the hem of the sweater up, but Spencer battered your hands away, giving you a shy smile as he looked at you with eyes devoured by lust.

“Don’t take it off, you look so fucking good in it.” You nodded, letting go of the clothing as Spencer moved his body down, pressing kisses in his wake and then he was there, shifting the sweater up a bit to take a glimpse at what he longed to touch, the area that was already soaking wet for him and rutting up against the air. He didn’t hesitate to kiss you right on your folds, lips coating themselves in your juices as you moaned above him, a hand moving down to tug at his hair, bring him closer to where you needed him the most. 

You could feel him grinning against you before his tongue was dipping into gently, sweeping up your juices and sucking gently on your clit, making you shiver as his fingers dug into your thighs, sending shots of sweet pain up your spine, and when he moaned against you when you tugged roughly at his hair in desperation, you shrieked, the impending orgasm rising up on you. 

“Spencer, fuck, baby, so good, Spence, so fucking good, love.” His cheeks still heated at the praise, even though you were literally lying underneath him naked and about to come apart on his mouth, your words of love and affection still overwhelming him and making him feel like this was all a dream. He dug down deeper then, putting all his effort in to making you feel good, his index finger sinking into you then, and as he thrusted it in and out at you at a fast pace, you whined above him, head falling back onto the pillow as you gripped the headboard to ground yourself.

“That’s it, baby, you’re so close aren’t you, sweet thing?” You nodded frantically as he pulled himself away from your core, kissing over your thighs and adding a finger into you, thrusting, and curling his fingers in a rhythm that was bound to make you go mad with pleasure. You were whining, wanting some sort of relief and praying that Spencer would get you over that edge. And he did exactly that when he sat up on his haunches and lowered his mouth back down to you, sucking around you and then with a final curl of his fingers, pushing you over the edge and sending you tumbling into an abyss of pleasure. 

You cried out at the intensity, loud and needy as he helped you through your high, watching as your eyes clenched tight and your hand searched for his hand. He grasped it quickly, moving his mouth away from you when you became too sensitive and wiped it with the back of his hand, lips glistening and still covered in your juices when he leaned in to kiss you. 

“There we go, pretty girl, so good for me.” He’d come back up to be eye level with you, hand running over your cheek to calm your breaths and ground you back in the moment, smiling at you as you opened your eyes once again. 

“Fuck, Spencer, that might have been better than last night.” Your voice was raw from moaning, and he chuckled at your statement before fluttering kisses over any part of you he could reach, loving how you kept reaching to hold him close. 

But he also couldn’t ignore how hard he was, and when he shifted himself to try and gain more friction, you glanced down at his groin, taking notice of the wet patch at the front of his grey sweatpants. Leaning up, you looked at him to gain consent to pull his pants down, and when he nodded back, he was there helping you pull them down his toned legs, leaving him bare to you and cock spring up. 

Your hand went straight for him, wrapping around his cock and slowly stroking, keeping a loose grip on the man because you could already tell he was close to cumming without even being touched, and when you did touch him, he threw his head back and groaned, gritting his teeth from the sensation of your smooth palm running over his veins and spreading the precum that leaked from the tip.

“Shit, sweetheart if you keep doing that I won’t last long, and I really just want to be inside you.” You let go of him, moving your hands back to his chest as he sucked in a breath, kissing your neck again. 

“How do you want me, Spencer?” He nearly came right then, you looking up at him with eyes that were wide with love and lust, skin sweaty and your left breast exposed from the sweater sagging down. He hummed back at you, already knowing what he wanted to do.

“I want you to ride me, baby. You think you can do that for me? Is that okay with you?” You nodded eagerly, desperate to already feel him inside you, and then he was moving so his back was against the headboard of the bed, legs extended out against the sheets. You waited until he was ready, giggling as his hands gripped you and lifted you to straddle him, slick folds hovering over hard cock. His hands then slide up and under the sweater to glide over your back, hips, ass and breasts as you slowly sink down on him, eliciting a sharp moan from yourself and a relieved sigh from Spencer, who’s head is thrown back and curls sticking to his skin with sweat. 

You started to lift yourself up and down then, creating a smooth rhythm that had him groaning into your neck and nipping at your skin, teeth marks mixed with purple bruising that wouldn’t fade fast. He had his hands up the sweater too, fondling your breasts and tweaking your nipples as your movements only went faster, the both of you chasing a release that was coming quickly. 

“God, Spencer, you feel so good, so fucking good inside me, stretching me open.” He hummed at your words, sucking a particularly large love bite into your neck, and then grabbing your ass, moving his hips with yours to hit that spot right inside you.  
“Such a good girl for me, Y/N, bouncing on my cock so well. Look at you, fuck, you look so beautiful.” You could only whimper at his words as he lifted his hips and thrusted up particularly hard, earning a drawn-out moan that had him wanting more, and soon he was taking control, gripping your hips and letting you fall against him, arms wrapped around his neck and hands in his hair as you breathed near his ear. “So close, baby girl, you’re so close aren’t you? Are you going to cum on my cock like a good little thing? Doing such a good job for me pretty girl.” He couldn’t stop himself from talking, needed you to hear how much he loved you, how beautiful he thought you looked. Honestly, he just wanted to shower you in praise, and you were too blissed out to care. Nails scratching at his chest and your release about to cascade over you, you knew he was close too because Spencer’s thrusts were growing sloppy and his hips were struggling to keep up their rhythm, until suddenly you were falling falling falling and cumming. 

His mouth dropped open in awe as he watched your juices escape and drip down your legs, your head thrown into the crook of his shoulder as you whimper into his skin, so tired and fucked out that you can hardly move, thighs aching and chest burning from your heavy breathing. But Spencer can see all this, and after thrusting up one more time and cumming into you, he’s pressing kisses to your face and running his hand over your back, calming, loving and grounding. 

The both of you come down from your highs together, wrapped in the warmth of your shared embrace and heat of the room, now smelling like sweet pastries, coffee and sex, a scent that neither of you minded. For a moment Spencer didn’t want to let you go, didn’t want this perfect moment to end, but then you were fidgeting above him, growing cold from the juices on your legs and the sweater vest not providing much warmth on a December morning. 

Slipping out from you gently, causing you to whine and moan at the way he left you empty, he only hushed you, kissing the side of your head softly, watching as your eyelids fluttered and your hand reached for his, wanting something to hold on to. He took it in his, kissing your knuckles as you smiled at him, lazy and blissful, and he knew this was heaven. 

“You know, I thought nothing could beat last night, but I think I’ve been proven wrong.” Words soft and not wanting to break the peace of the room, Spencer moved a piece of hair back behind your ear as you hummed against his chest.

“I think you’re right; this definitely takes the cake over last night. Although, I think we’ve both forgotten it’s December and you don’t have the heating on…”

“Is that you saying you’re cold? Hang on, I’ll be back in a minute or two.” Spencer pulled himself out from under you reluctantly, letting you rest against the headboard while he stood up and pulled on a fresh pair of briefs, and old sweater and sweatpants, then padding into the bathroom. He came back with a warm washcloth, some water, and an old overly large hoodie of his and some sleep pants that he kept in the back of his draws for emergencies. “And uh…you should probably use the toilet.” You didn’t have to be told twice, standing up on shaky legs to pass him and walk into the bathroom, emerging a couple minutes after with a flush of the toilet. 

Passing you the glass of water, he watched you drink it down as he wiped the cloth over your legs, soaking up the juices and making sure that you were clean, before helping you into a fresh pair of boxers that were too small for him, the sleep pants and then finally taking off the sweater vest, smiling at you softly when he saw your bare torso. He didn’t go in to touch, even though he knew you wouldn’t of stopped him; he just wanted to get you warm and comfortable enough to spend the rest of the day lazing around with him. And after tossing the sweater vest to the side and tugging the hoodie over your head, he finally let himself go back to you, holding you against him and listening to your heart beat slow to a steady relaxed rhythm and gently running his fingertips over your wrist, the only skin that was available to him. 

The two of you stayed there, in a moment of simplistic and exquisite happiness that did not need to be occupied by speech or distractions. Both burrowed underneath the covers and relishing in the embrace of the other, Spencer knew that you weren’t going to be awake for much longer and neither was he.

“You know…everything I said back in the kitchen, about falling in love with you and wanting to be loved by you, you know that was all true right? It wasn’t just something I said to get you in to bed with me.” You were half asleep when he spoke, but you still smiled sleepiliy and rested your head on his chest.

“I know, Spencer. I know you love me, and I need you to know I love you too. You believe me, pretty boy?” He lifted your hand, kissing it gently as you tried to stay awake. 

“I believe you, sweet thing, now sleep. God knows we need it after everything we just did.” 

Spencer was a man of words, a man of touch and feel and eyes that sought out curious things. He was a man who longed for another to love him unconditionally, to hold him and to let him take care of them when he just wanted to show them how much they meant to him. He needed to feel a person, to hear their voice and see their face, and with you, it became so simple, so utterly perfect that he nearly couldn’t remember a time when he had you. 

But now here you were, in his bed and over the moon in love with him, something that he wasn’t ever going to take for granted any time soon. That to him was love, that to him was everything he needed.


End file.
